orgullo y prejuicio y sangre
by GATITA VALERIE
Summary: los prejucios de winry hacia el millonario edward elric quien es orgullo o no? la llevaran a enamorarce o a odiarlo para siempre. una aventura llena de sangre, amor y prejuicios


Orgullo y prejuicio y sangre:

Capítulo 1: _"orgullo y sangre"_

En un pueblo de Rizenbull los Rockbell era una familia simple donde este linaje era conocido por rescatar a varias jovencitas de las manos de gente malvada en especial cuatro.

-querido señor Rockbell-le dijo su esposa un día-¿te has enterado de que la gran mansión de central vuelve a estar ocupado?

El señor Uhler Rockbell respondió negativamente y continúo con su labor, consiste en rellenar una gran cantidad de papeleo, pues los últimos días en Rizenbull las cuotas cada día aumentaban.

-pues lo está- afirmó su esposa.

El señor Rockbell no contesto.

-¿no quiere saber quién lo ha alquilado?- preguntó su esposa irritada.

-estoy completando estos papeles, mujer. Sigue hablando si quieres, pero… ¡deja que me ocupe de las cuotas de mi propiedad!

La señora Rockbell lo interpreto como una invitación a seguir.

-verás, querido, la señora Armstrong dice de que la mansión de central ha sido alquilado por un joven de gran fortuna, que huyo de Dublit en una calesa de cuatro ruedas cuando una extraña plaga de cólera atravesó la línea de Rushvalle.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Roy Mustang. Un soltero de cuatro o cinco mil dólares anuales. ¡qué gran partido para nuestras hijas!

-¿en qué sentido?¿es capaz de adiestrar en el manejo de la medicina o de la alquimia?

-¡no seas pesado! Debo decirte que he decidido que se case con una de ellas.

-¿casarse? Con los tiempos que corren? No creo que ese tal Mustang tenga esas intenciones sobre nuestras inútiles hijas a excepción de Winry que posee una gran habilidad de crear automeils.

-señor Rockbell, ¿cómo puede criticar de esa manera a sus hijas? No tiene compasión de mis pobres nervios.

-te equivocas, querida. Siento un gran respeto por sus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos por más de veinte años.

El señor Rockbell era una mezcla tan singular de ingenio, sentido del humor sarcástico, reserva y autodisciplina. La mentalidad de la señora Rockbell era menos complicada de descifrar ya que cuando se enojaba, decía que estaba nerviosa. Y cuando está nerviosa –como lo estaba casi siempre desde su juventud buscaba un pasatiempo en las tradiciones que a los demás les parecían absurdas.

La misión del señor Rockbell era mantener a sus hijas vivas. La de la señora Rockbell era casarlas.

-bueno, solo espero que al señor Mustang le guste, Winry.

- no podemos saber que le gusta al señor Mustang puesto que no hemos ido a visitarlo- replico irritada la madre de la joven.

-olvidas, mamá- apuno Winry quien estaba detrás de la puerta todo este tiempo-, que lo conoceremos con ocasión del próximo baile.

La señora Rockbell no se dignó responder, pero, incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a regañar a una de sus propias hijas cercanas del otro lado de la pared.

-¡por lo que más quieras Mei, deja de toser! ¡Parece que estas apunto de tener un ataque!

-¡mamá como se ocurre decir tal cosa cuando estamos en plena plaga de cólera!- replico Mei disgustada-. ¿Cuándo se celebra el próximo baile, Winry?

-dentro de 7 días

-¡ay sí!- comento su madre -. No podemos presentárselo a nuestras amistades, puesto que no lo conocemos. ¡Ojala no hubiera escuchado nunca el nombre de Mustang!

-lamento oírte decirte eso, de haberlo sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a preséntale mis respetos. Es una lástima, pero puesto que he ido a visitarlo, no podemos fingir que no lo conocemos.

El asombro de las damas fue exactamente como el señor Rockbell había imaginado. El de la señora Rockbell quizá fue mayor que el de sus hijas, aunque el primer tumulto de alegría se disipó, afirmo que ya había supuesto que iría a verlo.

-¡tenéis un padre excelente, hijas mías! A pesar de que la bendita cólera vino a rondar por nuestros terrenos.

-eso me tiene sin cuidado – respondió Lydia, la hermana casi similar a Mei solo que ella era más orate – porque aunque sea la menor, soy la más hábil en el arte del sexo opuesto.

El resto de la velada se la pasaron conjeturando sobre cuanto tardaría el señor Mustang en devolverle la visita del señor Rockbell, y cuando deberían invitarlo a comer.

…

El día del baile se suponía que el señor Mustang iba estar acompañado de doce damas y siete caballeros, pero solo asistieron el señor Mustang, sus dos hermanas Noah y Rose, el marido de la mayor, y otro caballero.

El señor Mustang era apuesto y ofrecía el aspecto de un caballero; tenía un rosto agradable, un talante afable, cabello y ojos oscuros y educado. Sus hermanos eran totalmente distintos, vestidas a la moda, piel morena y con un aire que revelaba escasa formación en material de combate. Su cuñado, el señor Hurst, presentaba solamente el aspecto de caballero; pero su mejor amigo, el señor Edward, no tardo en atraer todas las miradas de todos los presentes debido a su elevada estatura, su elegancia, sus armoniosas facciones, cabellos y ojos dorados y su porte aristocrático. A los cinco minutos de que apareciera empezó circular las noticias de que a los doce años de edad entro a la milicia con el puesto de alquimista estatal. Los caballeros comentaron que era un hombre de aspecto distinguido, las de las damas declararon que era mucho más guapo que Mustang.

Mustang se dedicó a saludar a todas las personas más importantes que había en la sala; era un joven alegre y extrovertido, a cada segundo del baile ¡qué gran diferencia con el señor Edward! Ya que él era totalmente distinto durante todo el baile solo mostro su arrogancia y desprecio a toda persona se le acercaba amablemente incluso con sus hermanas.

Winry Rockbell se había visto obligada, debido a la escasez, a permanecer sentadas durante dos bailes; y durante buena parte de ese rato el señor Edward estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que la joven rubia oyera una conversación de Edward y Mustang, que había abandonado la pista de baile para animar a su amigo a que sacara a una dama a bailar

-Vamos Edward-dijo el señor Mustang- tienes que bailar. Me disgusta verte solo, es una estupidez.

-Me niego a bailar. Sabes que lo detesto, a menos que conozca a mi pareja. En una reunión como esta me resulta insoportable. Tus hermanas están ocupadas, no hay otra mujer en la habitación que no representara para mí un castigo invitarla al baile.

-¡palabras que jamás has visto a tantas jovencitas agradables como esta noche!- exclamo el señor Mustang- y algunas de ellas son muy bonitas.

-tú bailas con la única chica bonita que hay en la habitación- respondió el señor Edward mirando a la hija adoptiva mayor de lo Rockbell Riza Hawkey.

-¡si es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida! Pero una de sus hermanas está sentada detrás de ti. Es muy bonita y parece muy agradable.

-¿a cuál te refieres?- pregunto Edward volviéndose y mirando a Winry unos instantes, hasta que esta le devolvió la mirada y el joven desvió la mirada y respondió con pura frialdad – es pasablemente atractiva, pero no lo suficiente para tentarme. En estos momentos no me apetece entablar conversaciones con jóvenes que otros hombres menos precian.

Cuando Edward se alejó, Winry sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Jamás se había sentido tan ofendida. Su conciencia le exigía vengar su honor de mujer. Se llevó la mano al tobillo, procurando no llamar su atención. Palpó la llave inglesa que llevaba oculta debajo de su vestido, decidida a seguir al altivo señor Edward cuando se marchara y golpearlo en la cabeza con el fin de romperle el cráneo.

Pero cuando asilo el mango de la herramienta se oyó un coro de gritos en el salón de baile, seguido de inmediato por el estrépito de cristales rotos. Un grupo de personas con el rostro tapado irrumpieron en la sala, era totalmente extraño podía olerse un olor fétido y sentir que la sala se había vuelto gélida y además se movían con torpeza pero con rapidez. Cuando se quitaron el antifaz pudieron mostrar sus rostros putrefactos como si estuvieran muertos y al parecer por poco y mucho tiempo.

Algunos invitados, que habían tenido la desgracia de estar demasiado cerca de las ventanas fueron devorados y asesinados de inmediato. Cuando Winry desvió su mirada de Edward, vio a la señora Long tratando de liberarse de dos monstruos hembra que la desmembraba las extremidades y la cabeza, partiéndole como si fuera una nuez y haciendo que brotaran chorros de sangre oscura que alcanzo hasta los candelabros de una manera inexplicable como si tuvieran brazos invisibles en su espalda. Un momento eran brazos reales ¿estaba pasando aquí? No lo entendía.

Mientras los invitados huían despavoridos, se oyó la voz de la señora Rockbell a través del tumulto

-¡Niñas! ¡El pentagrama de la muerte!

Winry en un recuerdo fugaz escucho que una vez su padre en la guerra de Dragma junto con un grupo de militares emplearon el pentagrama de la muerte para ganar la guerra el hecho es que consistía que cinco personas formaran las puntas de una estrella de cinco puntas y atacar solo en los cuellos y cabeza.

Winry de inmediato se unió a sus cuatro hermanas, Riza con sus pistolas, Ran Fang, Mei con sus kunaes y Lydia con sus dagas se colocaron en el centro de la pista de baile y empezaron a avanzar al unísono cortando cuellos y quebrado cráneos claro que esquivando los brazos que salían en su espalda.

Desde un rincón de la sala, el señor Edward observo a Winry y a sus hermanas avanzar a través del salón, decapitando a un monstruo tras otro. cuando las jóvenes alcanzaron las paredes del salón los últimos monstruos yacían inmóviles en el suelo.


End file.
